File folders commonly have been used to organize papers and groups of papers. Simple forms of file folders typically have a front and back covers, often made of a single piece of semi-rigid paper or plastic that is bent so that the front cover folds up against the back cover. Tabs are provided in varying locations on folders within a same filing system so that the positions of the tabs alternate to permit various tabs to be viewed at once when the folders are placed one in front of the other.
Some known mechanism to keep papers from falling out of the closed file include, e.g. pockets and flaps. Pockets are generally made from additional material that is commonly attached to the interior of the file. One or more flaps are sometimes provided extending from edges of a cover and are capable of being folded over the cover so as to form a variant of a pocket or pouch. The front cover and back cover may then be folded towards one another and held together with, e.g., a string or elastic band. U.S. Pat. No. 6,453,589, for example “provides for an open file folder comprising a clear paneled portion front cover, with a hinged folding axis, a flap retaining tab and slot, and a retaining panel for locking the folding portion of the front panel.”.
Other mechanisms, such as clips, also have been used to secure papers in a file folder, as used, for instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,611. The file folder panel of this patent has a flap on the panel top border that provides pre-perforated holes and groove as a passage for the file clips to hold the paper documents.
There is a need for a file folder with a simple method of retaining a file closed and preferably also retaining papers therein.